Sibling Rivalry
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Ada wants Gil to belong to her and for the first time in her life Oz doesn't let her have her way.


Title:Sibling Rivalry  
>PairingsCharacters: Slight Oz/Gil, one-sided Ada/Gil  
>Rating: GPG  
>Summery: Ada wants Gil to belong to her and for the first time in her life Oz doesn't let her have her way<br>Length: 1747(according to open office)  
>Spoilers: None past episode 1 or the beginning of the manga<br>Warnings: Excessive fluff may cause brain death  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to Mochizuki Jun. I make no money.<br>Notes: Written for the (not so) Kink meme and never posted anywhere else. It was originally going to be a longer story but it just didn't want to be. I was going through some of my old stuff and thought I would post this.

Oz sat straight in his chair. The elegant posture and manner, perfected in hopes of correcting whatever flaws his father must see in him, turning him into the very picture of a fine young nobleman. His mind was far away from such cares at the moment, however, gleefully lost in the world of his favorite novel series. Not even the gentle warmth of the sunlit study could touch his senses.

A slight tug on his sleeve intruded on his fantasy. He ignored it.

A sharper one pulled his elbow from the arm of the chair, knocking the book from his hand and annihilating his carefully built illusions like shattered glass.

"Big Brother!" An imperious voice called at his side.

"Huh?" Oz blinked dazedly, and turned to look at the impatient seven year old. "Did you need something Ada?"

"Big Brother~?" The girl singsonged, all smiles now that she had his attention.

"Yes~?" He chimed back, unable to resist Ada's adorable manner.

"Gil, is your servant, right?"

"That's right." Oz answered, wondering where this was going. His sister was up to something and, contrary to popular belief, Oz was NOT the sole trouble maker of the Bezarius household.

"So, that means he belongs to you, right~?" Ada rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Oz paused a moment. He liked the sound of that. He liked it very much indeed. The thought sent pleasant fluttery sensations through his fourteen year old body that he'd prefer not to analyze at the moment. Unbeknown to him, his smile took on a predatory edge.

"You could say that, yes."

"Give him to me." Ada said, as though it were nothing more complicated than asking for a piece of cake.

"WHAT?" The smile vanished from Oz's face. He looked rather like someone had smacked him in the back of the head with one of his reference books.

"I've decided. Give him to me." Her cute, earnest expression made Oz's head spin.

"But... Why?"

"Because, I want him." Ada was pouting slightly.

"What for?"

"Big Brother is dense." Ada threw him a scathing look, making it clear she felt he should have figured it out ages ago. "If Gil is yours than I can't marry him. So obviously you have to give him to me first!"

"MARRY him?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, looking pleased with herself now that Oz had gotten the idea. "Missus Kate said I have to learn to be a young lady so Father can find me a husband." The girl frowned. "I don't want Father to find me a husband. He's never here and he makes Big Brother sad. How could he know what I would like? So I thought I would find one myself." She finished, looking expectantly at him.

Oz blinked. That actually almost made sense... Well as much sense as a seven year old could make.

"But Gil?" He asked, still incredulous.

"Why not? Gil is nice. And he reads to me. And brings me sweets. And... He's Big Brother's best friend." She finished triumphantly, as though the last was the best recommendation he could possibly have.

"Eh~?" Oz flushed. He almost never said sappy things like that aloud. It was embarrassing.

"So, may I have him?" She asked bouncing happily in place.

"...no." The whispered word escaped his lips before he had a chance to think about it.

"Wha~?" Ada looked like she couldn't believe her ears. Oz had never refused her anything before.

"I said, No." It was stronger this time, more certain. "Gil is my... My... Just mine, alright. I wont give him to you no matter how much you ask." Oz managed, mentally dodging around reasons he didn't want to examine too closely.

"I'll make you." Ada's eyes took on a glint to rival Oz at his worst. Her lower lip stuck out in pure stubborn determination.

"Ada..." Oz swallowed, a bit unnerved. "Let's talk about this..."

"You'll say yes, eventually." She smiled wickedly at him and Oz felt like he was looking into a mirror.

Ada skipped out of the room humming to herself.

Oz slumped back in his chair, headache forming rapidly behind his eyes, only to sit bolt up right as an insidious little thought wormed it's way into his brain.

What if... No... It was impossible of course... But what if Gil liked Ada in return!

7777777777777777

"Y-young Master?" Gil tapped hesitantly on the study door. He bit his lip, wondering why the blond had called for him. Oz had a new book and should have been occupied for the rest of the afternoon. He hoped he hadn't done anything to irritate the older boy.

Miss Ada was acting oddly as well. Not long ago, she'd danced up to him in the hallway and flung her arms around his waist. She asked after her uncle with a bright smile and wondered off to find the man, leaving Gil to stare after her in confusion.

"Young M-master?" He called again, trying to control his shaking. The Bezarius siblings had adverse effects on his nerves and Oz would sense any weakness like the predator he was.

"Come in." Oz's voice sounded odd, agitated and subdued at the same time.

Gil poked his head around the door and found the blond staring his way with a blank expression. The servant's eyes widened in alarm.

"Master Oz!" Gil rushed forward, stopping just short of grabbing the other boy's hands. "Are you alright? You don't look well!"

"Huh?" Oz blinked, coming out of a daydream, though, judging by his face, it was probably closer to a nightmare. "Oh! It's nothing Gil." He said, waving away the younger boy's concern. "Ada's just mad at me, is all."

It was Gil's turn to blink in surprise. "Miss Ada? B-but why would she..."

"She wanted something of mine... And I wouldn't give it to her." Oz told him, looking away so Gil wouldn't see the flush of color on his cheeks.

"It m-must be something terribly important to you." The servant said earnestly, both trying to comfort Oz and wondering what it could possibly be. He'd never heard the blond deny his sister anything before.

"It is." He said simply. The look in his eyes made the younger boy shiver. Gil didn't like that tone of voice. It shook him more deeply than Oz's worst sadistic expression.

"D-did y-you n-n-need something, Master Oz." The servant asked nervously, gaze sliding away in fear.

"Eh? I thought Gil must be lonely without me~!" The blond chirped, throwing on the cheerful demeanor he liked to hide behind. He pulled the servant forward and ruffled his viciously wavy hair until it stood out at all angles. "Weren't you bored?"

"I..." The younger boy tried in vain to smooth his hair back, flushing in pleasure at his master's concern. "It's alright Master Oz..." He hurried on, not wanting the blond to worry about him. "M-miss Ada usually keeps me company when you're reading."

"I see." Oz's voice was full of ice and Gil looked up in alarm. The older boy turned away, hiding his face.

"Master?"

"And what exactly..." The blond continued after a moment. "Do you and Ada do when I'm not there?" His voice was lighthearted again but his hand tightened on the arm of the chair.

"N-nothing really." Gil told him, wondering what had upset the other boy. Was he worried about his sister?

"Oh?" Teeth glinted, wolf like, in the older boy's smile.

"W-we read together and I help Miss A-ada with her lessons. Sometimes w-we take w-walks..." He trailed off. Oz's cheerful mask was cracking around the edges and Gil felt his stomach twisting into knots. "I-i-is s-something w-wrong?"

"Wrong? What could possibly be wrong?" More teeth. "I simply wondered what MY servant gets up to when I'm not there to witness it." Gil couldn't even see Oz's eyes anymore, he was smiling so violently.

"It's n-not very i-interesting, Master." The dark haired boy ducked his head uncertainly.

Oz sighed.

"Do you... enjoy spending time with Ada?" He asked quietly.

"O-of course." Gil answered, peeking up at the blond. Miss Ada was always kind enough to keep him company when Oz was busy. It stopped him from being so lonely without his master.

Oz froze.

"Ah..." He turned slowly, picking up his book from the table. "You can... Do as you like, then... I suppose." He said almost absently, not looking at Gil's face.

The servant hesitated a moment before he crept softly from the room.

9999999999

Oz heard the quite thump of the door closing behind Gil. His fingers trembled faintly against the book in his hands. Letters swam before his eyes as he tried to make sense of printed words through the storm of his emotions.

He was still staring helplessly at the same page fifteen minuets later, when the study door opened and Gil walked back inside.

The servant carried a small silver tea tray which he sat gently on the desk. Fixing a cup, he held it out to Oz with the sweet smile he reserved for those rare moments of sincere affection that passed between them. Oz blinked up at him in confusion, taking the cup automatically.

"If you don't mind... I think I will stay here until supper." Gil's voice was calm, without it's usual nervous tremor.

It was nice, this serious voice. It soaked into Oz's jangled emotions like a healing balm. The blond felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

"I don't mind at all."

Gil smiled again. Taking a book from the desk, he tucked himself onto the floor at the side of Oz's chair. He curled there, not quite touching the other boy.

The blond sighed, happily this time and took a sip of his tea. He returned to his book, mind slipping easily into the well woven tale. Periodically, he trailed a hand down, twining his fingers in Gil's hair or resting briefly on his shoulder.

They stayed like that until Missus Kate called them to the evening meal, peaceful and happy.


End file.
